btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hit Entertainment
Big Hit Entertainment (Hangul: 빅히트 엔터테인먼트), or BigHit, is a South Korean entertainment company established in 2005 by Bang Si-hyuk. It currently manages soloist Lee Hyun and idol groups BTS and TXT. Since July 2019, Big Hit has one subsidiary label, Source Music, who manages the idol group GFriend. History Big Hit Entertainment was founded on February 1, 2005,BigHit Entertainment, July 24, 2015 and signed the vocal trio 8Eight, consisting of Lee Hyun, Baek Chan, and Joo Hee, in 2007. In 2010, Big Hit Entertainment and JYP Entertainment signed a joint management contract over the boy group 2AM.KPOP NEWS - 2AM’s Jo Kwon, Im Seulong, and Jung Jin Woon Return to JYP Entertainment [mwave.interest.me MWAVE June 30, 2016] That year, Bang Si-hyuk launched nationwide auditions and signed RM (formerly known as Rap Monster), as the first member of BTS, which was then followed by the other members of the group.Cuvism Magazine, July 18, 2015 Cuvism Magazine, June 6, 2015 BTS made their debut under Big Hit in 2013.KPOP NEWS - [Video BTS Asks about Your Dreams in ‘No More Dream’ MV MWAVE, June 30, 2016] In 2012, the company signed Lim Jeong-hee,KPOP NEWS - Big Hit Reveals Lim Jeong Hee′s Contract Ended in May Mwave, June 30, 2016 and the girl group GLAM was formed as a collaboration between Source Music and Big Hit entertainment. The group was active until 2014, when they disbanded due to a controversy over one of the members, Kim Da-hee, who was sentenced to prison following accusations of blackmail in relation to actor Lee Byung-hun, she was later identified as a sasaeng fan, a dangerously obsessive fan. 글램, 결국 3년 만에 해체…'이병헌 협박女' 다희-이지연 실형 선고 : 스포츠조선, June 30, 2016글램 다희, 모델 친구와 음담패설 영상 유포 협박 "세계적 스타라 거액 요구" 이병헌 공식입장은? : 스포츠조선 June 30, 2016Lee Byung-hun repeats apology upon returning home, November 15, 2015 Following the end of the joint contract between Big Hit and JYP Entertainment in April 2014, three of the 2AM members returned to JYP, while Lee Chang-min stayed with Big Hit in order to continue with his solo career and as part of the duo Homme. The year also saw the disbandment of 8Eight after Baek Chan and Joo Hee's contracts with Big Hit ended. In May 2015, Signal Entertainment Group (Signal), a KOSDAQ-listed company specializing in artist management and television production, acquired Big Hit through a KR₩6 billion (~ million) convertible bond. Signal also owns Better ENT, the agency founded by actor Song Seung-heon, as well as another record label, Jungle Entertainment.씨그널엔터테인먼트그룹 "빅히트엔터 CB 60억 인수" (Signal Entertainment Group acquires Big Hit Ent for 60 billion "through CB"), February 4, 2016 In May 2015, Lim Jeong-hee parted ways with Big Hit Entertainment, following the expiration of her three-year contract with the agency. In early 2017, BigHit ended their stake relationship with Signal Entertainment Group. BigHit issued a 6 billion won convertible bond Signal Entertainment Group in 2015. After a year, Signal Entertainment Group made a full settlement of the bonds.http://m.thebell.co.kr/m/newsview.asp?svccode=00&newskey=201702090100018900001148빅히트엔터, 영업이익 100억 돌파…VC '흐뭇', February 28, 2017}}Signal Entertainment Group to sell entire shares of entertainment firm for 6.2 bln won In February 2018, Homme disbanded after member Lee Changmin's contract came to an end. He left the company to start his own agency, while Lee Hyun continued on as a solo artist.Lee Changmin's contract with Bighit Entertainment expires, "will start his own agency", February 1, 2018 In October of the same year Big Hit Entertainment announced BTS renewed and extended their contract for seven years.BTS Extend Contracts With Big Hit Entertainment Until 2026, 17 October 2018 Former Big Hit CBO Yoon Seok-jun was appointed co-CEO of Big Hit Entertainment with Bang Si-hyuk in March 2019. Yoon will focus on the business components of the company while Bang will focus on creative production.Big Hit 'Ballistic Growth Leader' Yoon Seok-jun appointed as co-CEO Company value and investments In 2007, Big Hit Entertainment was near bankruptcy.Mogul Behind K-Pop Boy Band BTS Considers IPO Due to the success of early groups 8Eight and 2AM, Bang was able to keep the company afloat and later created sensationalist group BTS in 2013. Varying reports consider the current total value of the company at roughly 1T KRW (~891.5M USD).STIC Investments invests W104b in Big Hit Many consider the company's profit in both the Western and Eastern markets, Big Hit's relatively lenient policies towards their idols' creativity, and innovative music styles to be a cornerstone of the label's success. Big Hit Entertainment currently operates as a private company. Bang Si-hyuk remains the largest shareholder of Big Hit stock. In March 2017, the Korean mobile gaming company Netmarble acquired the second largest percentage of the company, paying a reported 201.4B KRW (191.8M USD) for 25.71%.Game maker becomes second largest shareholder of BTS' agency The CEO of Netmarble, Bang Joon-Hyuk, and Bang Si-hyuk are cousins. Cousins unite as Netmarble buys stake in Bit Hit In March 2018, Big Hit publicized its earnings for the first time, reporting revenue at 92.4B KRW (~82M USD). Expectations high for BTS-backed Big Hit Entertainment’s IPO, 2018-11-07 If entered into an IPO, the company itself could reach a value of up to 700B KRW (~624M USD), potentially ousting the typically powerful "Big 3" companies SM Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, and YG Entertainment. This would make CEO Bang the richest in the South Korean entertainment business due to his large shareholding position, and leave him with personal ownership value of roughly 350B KRW (~314M USD). Reporter predicts Bang Si Hyuk can become the richest person in Korean Entertainment history with IPO, 2018-11-07 In August 2018, Big Hit Entertainment and CJ E&M, another Korean entertainment agency, released information stating plans to create a joint company. Filed under the name Belief, the company will reportedly be split 52% to CJ E&M, and 48% to Big Hit. BTS' management agency teams up with CJ affiliate to launch entertainment firm, 2018-07-31, Yonhap News Agency CJ E&M's recent foray into idol production television shows such as Produce 101 and Big Hit's growing global auditions are likely to be the venture philosophy of the new company. In October 2018, private investment firm STIC Investments received a reported 12% share of Big Hit Entertainment, an investment of roughly 104B KRW (~93M USD).Big Hit Entertainment takes a financial leap as private investment firm purchases large share, reaches a valuation rivaling the 'Big 3',2018-10-16 According to the Investor, Big Hit's posted revenue and operating profit of 92.4B (~82M USD) and 32.5B KRW (~29M USD) is expected to return more than double at 230B (~205M USD) and 83B KRW (~74M USD) by the end of 2018.STIC Investments invests W104b in Big Hit, 2018-10-16 Big Hit was voted best investment company of the year for 2018 at the Korea VC Awards.한국벤처투자, ‘Korea VC Awards 2018’ 개최, December 7, 2018 In March 2019 the company announced their 2018 audit report. They experienced a 132% increase in sales compared to 2017 making approximately 214.2B KRW, or about US$189.38 million. They had a 97% percent increase in operating profit for the year making 64.1B KRW (US$56.72 million) and a 105% percent increase in net profit making 50.2B KRW (US$44.41 million).BTS Helps Label Big Hit Entertainment to Record Result In 2018 Subsidiaries and Affiliates * BELIFT (co-managed by CJ E&M) * beNX (2019–present) * Superb (2019–present) * Source Music (2019–present) ** Groups *** GFriend (2015–present) Artists Groups * 8Eight (2007–2014, 2020–present; co-managed by Source Music) * BTS (2013–present) * TXT (2019–present) Soloists * Lee Hyun (2009–present) * RM (2015–present) * Agust D (2016–present) * J-Hope (2018–present) Actors * Kim Tae-hyung (2016–present) Producers/composers * Adora * Docskim * Hiss Noise * El Capitxn * Frants * "Hitman" Bang * Slow Rabbit * Supreme Boi * Pdogg Choreographers * Son Sung-deuk Former Artists * K.Will (2006–2007) * 2AM (2010–2014, co-managed by JYP Entertainment) * GLAM (2012–2015, co-managed by Source Music) * Lim Jeong-hee (2012–2015) * Homme (2010–2018) ** Changmin (2010–2014; 2015–2018) Trainees This artists never debuted under Big Hit Entertainment but were part as traineers. * Ahn Hyeong-seop13 K-Pop Idols You Never Knew Were Once Big Hit Entertainment Trainees * Choi Ik-je (i11evn) * Hwang Eun-bi (GFRIEND's SinB) * Jeong In-seong (KNK's Inseong) * Jin Hyo-sang (Kidoh) * Jo So-jin (9MUSES's Sojin) * Jung Hun-cheol (Iron) * Jung Eun-bi (GFRIEND's Eunha) * Jung Woo-young (ATEEZ's Wooyoung)ATEEZ Members Profile: KQ Entertainment Boy Group * Kang Yeo-sang (ATEEZ's Yeosang) * Kim Joo-mi (LADIES' CODE's Zuny)Ladies’ Code Members Profile * Kim Min-seok (ONF's Laun) * Kim Sang-gyun (JBJ95's Sanggyun) * Lee Jun-sang (PLT's June), he participated in writing and composition of some BTS' tracks.Singer June talks about his Big Hit Entertainment trainee days + friendship with BTS members * Lim Sung-bin (Beenzino)Beenzino Was Once Asked to Join BTS, Here’s Why He Didn’t * Lee Su-woong (Boys Republic's Suwoong)Boys Republic’s Suwoong Talks About Almost Debuting With BTS & Performing “Fire” On “The Unit” * Park Chae-rin (Cherry Bullet's Chae Rin)Meet Chaerin: Jungkook’s Childhood Friend Who Is About To Debut * Park Seo-ham (KNK's Seoham)KNK’s Seungjoon And Inseong Talk About Relationship With BTS * Shin Dong-hyuk (Supreme Boi), still under Big Hit Entertainment as producer. Official links *Website *Facebook *Twitter *Youtube Gallery This Page does not require a gallery! References Category:Extras